


Lullaby

by FairyArtLover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Imagine Loki, Loki Sings, Loki comforts them, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader has a nightmare, Tumblr: all-the-loki-imagines, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyArtLover/pseuds/FairyArtLover
Summary: You had a nightmare about what Thanos did to Loki. He's there to help you go back to sleep.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, dear readers. I have come back with a small story inspired by a post by all-the-loki-imagines. They are full of Loki prompts and they are so cool. If you can, you should check them out!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Inspired by [this](https://all-the-loki-imagines.tumblr.com/post/184932733190/anonymous-submitted-imagine-loki-singing-a) tumblr post.

* * *

You woke up in a cold sweat. The images flashed behind your eyelids every time you blinked. You pulled your knees up to your chest and rested your elbows on them with your head in your hands, trying to forget the dream. It didn’t happen.

 

You looked at your right and you saw that he was asleep. Seeing him there, laying safe by your side made the fear go away for a moment. You rubbed your hand over your face and got off the bed. The glowing red numbers on your digital clock told you it was quarter past three in the morning. You made your way to the adjacent bathroom and made sure to close the door before flipping the switch. The lights blinded you for a second before your eyes got accustomed to the brightness. You walked to the sink and turned on the cold tap. You closed your eyes and splashed water onto your face. The images flickered behind your closed eyes. You snapped them open and looked at yourself in the mirror. The bags under your eyes were more prominent then ever, their colour looking like bruises against your skin. This had become your routine ever since he had come back. It didn’t start right away, but when they came, it didn’t stop. You would wake up from the same nightmare and you wouldn’t go back to sleep until the sun made it’s way into the sky. You didn’t tell him about it, but you knew he knew. Maybe he didn’t know the exact nature, but you wouldn’t be surprised if he did. It was extremely hard to keep a secret from him.

 

You placed your hands on the sink and leaned forward. You closed your eyes and let out a breath.

 

… _blue skin, red veins drastic against it…._

_…eyes bulging out of their sockets…_

_….a massive purple hand squeezing his throat…_

You opened your eyes. It was always the same dream, or more accurate, the same memory. You had been on the ship when Thanos came. You had sneaked away on a pod with the rest of the survivors, but not before you saw him strangle Loki. That scene would forever be burned into your mind. To say that it was a surprise when he came back would be the understatement of the century. But you didn’t question it. You should have known he wouldn’t attack the mad titan with only a dagger. You should have known he had something else up his sleeve.

 

You splashed more water onto your face. The sound of the bathroom door opening drew your eyes to it. There, standing in the doorway, was the person you’ve been thinking of. He was clad in his loose black pants and green t-shirt that he wore to bed that night. You met his eyes in the mirror. You couldn’t muster up a smile to tell him it was all ok and that he should go back to sleep. You just wanted to curl up on the couch and watch tv until you fell asleep from exhaustion. He came towards you, never taking his eyes off of yours. He came too stand behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders. He started to gently run his thumbs up and down your shoulder blades. You let your head fall forward and closed your eyes to better concentrate on the feeling. You felt his hands go down your back until they wrapped around your waist. You looked up and met his eyes in the mirror. He had his head laying on your shoulder. He turned his head and kissed your exposed neck. You didn’t need to tell him that you weren’t ready to talk about what was wrong yet.  He knew it, he always knew, and vice versa.

 

“Want to come back to bed?” He asked. You nodded your head and he grasped one of your hands and gently led you back to the bedroom. You both laid on the bed facing each other, his hands clasping yours in the space between your bodies. He rubbed his thumb over your knuckles and started humming under his breath, just loud enough for you to hear. He wasn’t looking at you, something you appreciated. He was looking at your hands and you were mapping out the details of his face, afraid that he would vanish at any moment. He was still humming when you decided to speak.

 

“They’re nightmares.” He still didn’t stop humming; he didn’t even look up from your joined hands and you were grateful for that. “It’s not exactly a nightmare, it’s a,” you paused, trying not to break down in tears. “It’s a memory. It’s when,” you took a breath, your vision blurry. “It’s when Thanos killed you.” That’s when you broke down. You couldn’t hold it in any longer. You sobbed and the tears you were trying to hold back went streaming down your face. Loki didn’t hesitate in pulling you to him. He rubbed your back, letting you spill it all out. “You were blue and you were dead and your eyes were bulging and you were dead, dead, dead, dead, dead.” You kept repeating that word, that word that had haunted you ever since you left that spaceship. “You were dead. He carried you by the neck and he snapped it. I can still hear the snapping.” You flinched as the sound came to your ears. You could hear it right by you ear. You knew you weren’t hearing it, but it felt so _real._ “You were dead and there was nothing I could do. Loki you were dead” You finished brokenly. He didn’t say anything just letting you cry. You clutched at him and sobbed into his shirt. You held him as tight as you could, afraid that he would go away. He kissed the crown of your head that was still buried in his chest. You had quieted down, calming a bit when you had his heartbeat underneath your ear.

 

“I’m not dead any longer, love. I’m here and I’m alive. I’m here with you.” He ended his sentence with a kiss to your head. You held him tighter.

 

“I love you.” You blurted out. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you again.” He passed his hand down your hair and into your back.

 

“I love you too. And I promise that you will never lose me, not if I can help it.” You laid there in silence his hands rubbing up and down your back. After a few more minutes of sleep you heard his voice by your ear. “Go to sleep love, I’ll still be here.” You shook your head against his chest, still hiding your face. “Why not?”

 

“All I see when I close my eyes is _his_ hands wrapped around your throat and,” you voice got trapped in your throat, but you didn’t need to clarify. He knew what you were going to say. He didn’t say anything after that, just kept rubbing his hands over your back. You were playing with the ends of his hair when he started humming.

 

“What are you doing?” You asked.

 

“Nothing” He replied. He continued humming immediately after anyway. You decided to let him do what ever he was trying to achieve. Time passed with him humming and you felt yourself relax. Your eyes started to droop, and sleep was starting to take over you.

 

“Your voice is nice. You should sing more often.” You managed to get out.

 

“If I did, it would ruin my reputation as the big bad God of Mischief.” He answered jokingly.

 

“You’re not a big bad God. I know the truth. You’re just a really big softie.” You said sluggishly, sleep starting to overcome you. You heard him chuckle and felt his nose against the crown of your head.

 

“Only with you, my love.” You smiled.

 

“Only with me.” You said before you succumbed to sleep. The last thing you heard was his voice humming a lullaby.

 

You didn’t get anymore nightmares that night. And whenever they came, you both knew exactly the cure for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wanna have a chat with me on tumblr? Really? Great! My name's WhiteLunaNight


End file.
